Rosa Negra
by menma uzumaki
Summary: Ella me entrego todo. Su cuerpo, su amor, sus sentimientos. Me entrego lo mas valioso que tenia; la rosa de su corazón. Ella siempre fue diferente, única, al resto de las chicas. Callada, poco interesada en los estudios, siempre aislada. Aún recuerdo el primer día que nos conocimos.
1. capullo

aquí dejo el primer capi de esta historia que nació mientras escuchaba la canción "zetsu" de the Gazette etto...bien aclaraciones

*-la historia será de entre tres a cinco capitulos

*-los géneros son: romance, fantasía, song-fic, universo alternativo y una pisquita de drama y tragedia.

*-también habrá un cambio en la personalidad de los personajes creo que a esto le dicen OoC

disfruten de ROSA NEGRA

* * *

**.¸¸.•´¯`»**

**capullo**

**¸¸.•´¯`»**

Desde hace un año conservo esta rosa. Lo único que me queda de mi amada. Ella siempre fue diferente, única, al resto de las chicas. Callada, poco interesada en los estudios, siempre aislada. Aún recuerdo el primer día que nos conocimos.

**::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::**

HACE 3 AÑOS

_Entro al salón de clases y tomo mi lugar, el profesor aun no llega así que saco mi cuaderno de dibujo, un lápiz y una pluma de punto fino. Comienzo dibujando un corazón de 1cm y de ahí empiezo a formar los pétalos, las hojas del capullo y por último el tallo. Tomo la pluma y comienzo a remarcar los detalles de la rosa, relleno los pétalos de tinta negra y por último la firmo. Me encanta dibujar, sobre todo flores en especial rosas, aun no me decido si estudiar botánica o diseño gráfico._

_-_**otra vez dibujando, dobe**_-dice mi amigo mientras toma mi dibujo y lo mira extraño._

_-_**sí, teme, sabes que amo dibujar**_-digo quitándole el dibujo de las manos._

_-_**si lose, pero, tu exageras; dibujas aquí en la escuela, entre clases, en el almuerzo, llegas tarde a tu casa por irte al parque a dibujar, incluso antes de dormir dibujas, aunque sea un garabato, y no lo niegues**_-reclama sasuke para después tomar su lugar, junto a mí. El profesor kakashi llego y las clases empiezan._

_A mitad de clase se escuchan tres toquidos en la puerta y un adelante del profesor, escucho algunos pasos, la verdad no se quien entro ya que mi mirada está en el dibujo que estoy terminando._

_-_**atención, clase les presento a hyuga hinata, quien desde hoy se integra con nosotros**_-escuchar que una estudiante nueva se integraba no pude evitar levantar la mirada, extraño porque estamos a mitad del 4to semestre._

_-_**buenos días, soy hinata y tengo 16 años, mi familia y yo nos mudamos de la aldea de la luna**_-por un segundo, quizás menos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos son de una tonalidad entre lila y lavanda-opaco, su cabello es azul-oscuro y un flequillo, viste unos vaqueros negros desgarrados del dobladillo, unos converse negros, una sudadera negra, demasiado grande para una chica, y un cuaderno nuevo. _

_-_**bien, señorita hyuga, puede tomar el asiento que guste**_-dijo el profesor dándose la vuelta para volver a escribir en el pizarrón. Hay tres asientos desocupados uno al frente, justo en la fila del medio, otro al frente pero junto a las ventanas y por último el más aislado de todos, en el último asiento de la última fila en una esquina. Creí que tomaría el primer asiento, ya saben para ponerse al corriente con las materias, pero, sorpresa tomo el ultimo y cuando paso junto a mí me pareció escuchar un "perfecto", no estoy muy lejos de ella, yo me siento en el penúltimo lugar de una fila antes que la suya, prácticamente solo nos separan dos pasos en diagonal._

_Las siguientes tres horas pasaron normal, hasta la hora del almuerzo._

_-_**apúrate, dobe que shikamaru, kiba y los demás nos están esperando**_-me grita sasuke desde la entrada del salón. Termine de guardar mis cosas y Salí junto a mi amigo. Al llegar a los comedores nos sentamos en la mesa donde estaban todos nuestros amigos, kiba, shino, lee, shikamaru, ten-ten, ino, chouji, sasuke, sakura y yo. Todos somos buenos amigos excepto sakura que es mi novia y sasuke que es casi mi hermano._

_Platicamos durante unos minutos hasta que kiba, ino, sasuke y lee se levantaron para ir a comprar._

_-_**oye, naruto, me prestarías algo de dinero**_-me pide kiba_

_-_**claro**_-dije metiendo mi mano en mi bolsillo buscando mi dinero, pero, nada, revise el otro bolsillo, vacío. Cierto guarde mi dinero junto con mi celular en mi mochila._

_-_**lo siento, pero, lo olvide en el salón. Ahora regreso**_-digo levantándome y caminando al salón._

_Abro la puerta y vaya sorpresa que me llevo, en el último asiento de la última fila ella está ahí. Raro, ya que nadie se quedaba en el salón durante el almuerzo, ya saben ir a comer, caminar, platicar, o solo tomar aire fresco. Pero. Ella estaba ahí sentada viendo a la nada. Recordé porque había regresado al salón, así que cerré la puerta tras de mí y levante mi mochila busque entre mis cosas encontré mi dinero y mi celular cerré la mochila di media vuelta y justo cuando mi mano iba a deslizar la puerta me detuve. Porque siento la necesidad de hablarle, de volver a ver esos ojos, esa mirada. Suelto un suspiro y me acerco a ella hasta quedar junto a ella._

_-_**a-anno…hyuga-san**_-por alguna razón me siento nervioso. Pero ella ni siquiera se mueve. La tomo del hombro._

_-_**¿hyuga-san me escuchaste?**_**-**__enseguida movió su hombro bruscamente haciendo que la suelte. _

_-_**¡no me vuelvas a tocar, me escuchaste, nunca!**_**-**__me grito levantándose bruscamente de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida. _

_-_**y a ti, ¿qué rayos te pasa he?**_**-**__dije tomándola del brazo._

**_-_****¡nada que te importe, ahora suéltame!**_**-**__se soltó de mi agarre._

_-_**solo quiero ser amable, no es para que te pongas así**_-y salió del salón. Quizás tenga una mirada de ángel, pero, tiene un carácter irritante. Miro su lugar y algo llama mi atención, su cuaderno está abierto y hay algo escrito, la letra es muy pequeña. Quizás sean notas de las clases. Pero el titulo llamo mi atención "CUANDO EL CAPULLO SE ABRE, LA ROSA FLORESE". No naruto no tienes por qué leerlo. Me repetía en mi mente pero la verdad es que la curiosidad me estaba ganando. Solté un suspiro, tome el cuaderno y comencé a leerlo:_

_"solo cuando mi cuerpo sea suyo, mis sentimientos también lo serán. De mi piel nacerá su firma, y la rosa solo suya será. Cada pétalo le pertenecerá al igual que cada fibra de mí ser. La rosa no necesita luz ni agua, solo su amor nos mantendrá con vida. Cada color un sentimiento representara; rojos serán los pétalos, al igual que nuestra sangre correr por nuestros cuerpos cuando seamos uno solo. Rosas serán los pétalos cuando de sus labios salga un te amo. Blancos serán los pétalos, si nuestros labios se tocan en un beso timple, solo una caricia. Negros los pétalos si…"_

_No pude seguir leyendo ya que siento como unos delgados brazos me rodean desde atrás._

_-_**me preocupaste, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?**_**-**__pregunta sakura tomando mi rostro entre sus manos._

_-_**es que yo estaba…**_**-**__no pude seguir por que sakura me quito el cuaderno de las manos y empezó a leerlo_

_-_**¿qué es esto, no me digas que tú lo escribiste, naruto?**_**-**__no pude responder ya que la puerta se abrió y enseguida apareció hyuga-san, y en un segundo le quito el cuaderno a sakura y la empujo._

_-_**¿por qué lo leíste, por qué?**_**-**__me grita mientras trata de empujarme, la tome de las muñecas para tratar de calmarla._

_-_**quieres dejar ser tan agresiva**_-por unos minutos nadie dijo nada solo nos mirábamos. De nuevo esa mirada, esos ojos. Hasta que varios compañeros entraron. Solté a hyuga-san me acerque a sakura y la ayude a levantarse. Acompañe a sakura a su salón._

_-_**¿segura que estas bien?**_**-**__vuelvo a preguntar antes de que entre a su clase._

_-_**sí, estoy segura, nos vemos en la salida, naruto**_-dice para después darme un beso en los labios, mas apasionado de lo normal._

_-_**wow, ¿y eso?**_**-**__la ábrase pegándola más a mi cuerpo._

_-_**es un adelanto de esta noche**_-me susurro al oído pasando su lengua por mi lóbulo. Y entro a su clase._

_Estoy de regreso a mi clase pero antes de llegar veo a alguien caminar en sentido contrario a mí. Cabello azul-oscuro y sudadera grande negra. Hyuga. Cuando estaba pasando junto a mí la tome de brazo, pero, ella se soltó y salió corriendo a los jardines traseros también Salí corriendo tras de ella hasta llegar a la parte más solitaria de la escuela. Estamos con la respiración un poco agitada viéndonos uno al otro._

**::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::**

Hasta ese momento solo había conocido el "capullo"; agresiva, irritante pero pronto descubrí como era realmente.

* * *

les gusto espero que si y tambien haberles despertado un poco de curiosodad :)- por fa comente critiquen, opinen, regáñenme pero dejen un review. si tienen dudas comenten (recuerden que menma-kun tiene una cabecita desquiciada y demente) pero en los próximos capis resolveré algunas dudas.

en esta historia naruto no es el típico chico impulsivo

y hinata es algo complicada igual que la historia

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	2. pétalos

bueno aqui dejo la conti disfruten. etto aun cuando la historia solo tiene un comentario no pienso dejarla (ya saben por puro capricho XD)

gracias a **Hina music** y **Mhialove02** por su comentario me dieron otro motivo para continuarla.

espero y sea de su agrado

Se menciona la canción "Red" de the GazettE

* * *

**. ¸ ¸ . •´¯ `»**

**pétalos**

**. ¸ ¸ . • ´ ¯ ` »**

Nunca juzgues a alguien o algo sin conocerlo, porque lo que puedes estar viendo puede que solo sea el capullo.

Yo fui el único que la conoció realmente, solo a mí me mostró cada pétalo de su ser, solo a mí me confió su pequeño secreto.

**::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::**

HACE 3 AÑOS

_-_**te importaría dejarme sola, maldición**_-dice sentándose en el césped dándome la espalda. Suelto un suspiro._

_-_**no, primero necesito saber ¿por eres así?**_-pregunto también sentándome contra su espalda._

_-_**ya te dije que eso no te importa**_-_

_-_**de nuevo con esa actitud, dime, siempre eres así**_-_

_-_**sí, contento ahora ya te puedes ir**_-dice con el mismo tono irritado_

_-_**sabias que eres una necia**_-_

_-_**y tú un terco**_-esta vez su voz fue más relajada y no pude evitar soltar una risilla también escucho como ella empieza a reír._

_-_**será mejor que te vayas a clase o estarás en problemas**_-dice hyuga-san parando de reír, con voz más calmada._

_-_**y tú, ¿no piensas ir a clases?**_-_

_-_**no**_-_

_-_**¿por qué?**_-pregunte confundido._

_-_**la verdad a mí no me importa perder una clase, ni aprobar una materia o graduarme**_-dice poco interesada._

_-_**dime, acaso no quieres estudiar**_-_

_-_**la verdad, no**_-escuchar eso me sorprendió bastante, esta preparatoria es una de las prestigiosas y si entras en esta escuela es porque definitivamente te importa tu futuro, hasta este momento nunca había escuchado a un alumno de aquí decir que no quería estudiar._

_-_**entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?**_-no pude evitar preguntar. Por unos minutos no respondió nada, quizás no me escucho._

_-_**creo que ya hablamos mucho de mí, digo, prácticamente estoy hablando con un completo extraño**_-la escucho hablar, volviendo tomar su tono irritado, pero, creo que tiene razón._

_-_**lo siento, me llamo uzumaki naruto tengo 17 años mmm…soy de aquí de konoha, algo más que quieras saber de mi**_-la siento levantarse, quizás se cansó de estar sentada, pero, de nuevo se sentó solo que esta vez frete a mí._

_-_**bien uzumaki-san, odio que me cuestionen así que, qué te parece si me dices de ti lo que quieres saber de mi**_-dice otra vez más calmada._

_-_**bien, aun no me decido si estudiar botánica o dibujo**_-_

_-_**la verdad no me importan los estudios**_-_

_-_**estoy aquí para poder entrar a una de las mejores universidades y poder decidir qué carrera quiero estudiar**_-_

_-_**yo estoy aquí porque estoy buscando algo, no mejor dicho, estoy buscando a alguien**_-por un momento su mirada cambio la verdad no sabría describirla._

_-_**amo dibujar, me gusta mucho el ramen y me gusta la música visual kai. Lo se tengo gustos un poco raros**_-dije un poco nervioso y apenado._

_-_**me gustan los rollos de canela, también me gusta la música de visual kei, y me gusta escribir algunos sueños**_-dijo un poco apenada provocando un lindo sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas._

_-_**me gusta dibujar, porque a diferencia de la fotografía, en el dibujo puedo capturar lo que otros no ven**_-_

_-_**me gusta escribir, porque en mis sueños siempre hay alguien que se preocupa por mí así que los escribo para no olvidarlos**_-eso nunca lo había escuchado, esperen dijo ¿que alguien se preocupaba por ella?, quizás habla de sus padres._

_-_**pasó poco tiempo con mis padres, kushina y minato, eh…no tengo hermanos así que me consienten un poco**_-ojala me hable de sus padres._

_-_**toda mi familia murió hace 8 años, mis padres, hiashi y mei, tenía una hermana menor, hanabi, pero todos murieron**_-dijo apartando la mirada, es obvio que sea un tema delicado, digo, perder a tu familia de un día para otro, esperen, pero ella dijo que su familia y ella se había mudado de la aldea de la luna._

_-_**entonces ¿porque cuando te presentaste en clase dijiste que tú y tu familia se mudaron de la aldea de la luna?**_-no pude evitar preguntar, aunque ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber preguntado. Los segundos pasan y ella no responde._

_-_**me tengo que ir**_-dice levantándose y caminando hacia el edificio._

_-_**¿eh?, oye e-espera**_-reacciono y trato de alcanzarla. Estamos caminando por los salones de sala de maestro y orientación._

_-_**e-espera, hyuga-san, oye yo no quería…**_-_

_-_**deja de seguirme ¿quieres? o que también me seguirás a los sanitario**s_-se voltea violentamente y de nuevo ese tono irritado, esperen, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?_

_-_**¿q-que? No y-yo solo...**_-_

_-_**¡hentai!**_-me grita. No sé en que momento la profesora shizune y anko están detrás de hyuga-san, y me miran muy seriamente._

_-_**uzumaki por que no estás en clase**_-pregunta la profesora shizune. No puedo responder por que la profesora anko también me empieza a cuestionar._

_-_**acaso ¿tenías pensado seguir a tu compañera a los sanitarios de chicas?**_-_

_-_**¡No! Yo s-solo quería…**_-y de nuevo me cortan._

_-_**¡me querías espiar!**_-vuelve a gritar hyuga-san provocando que las profesoras me miren muy enojadas._

_-_**será mejor que nos acompañes uzumaki**_-dice la profesora shizune mientras me toca el hombro. Asentí y las seguí, pero antes de empezar a caminar volteo y veo a hyuga-san sonreírme victoriosa mientras sus labios se mueven pronunciando un "nos vemos", no puedo evitar apretar los dientes. Solo quería disculparme por preguntar lo que no debía y que me siguiera hablando de ella. Regrese la mirada hacia el frete y seguí a las profesoras._

_Estoy sentado frente al escritorio de la directora y profesora del taller de primeros auxilios, tsunade senju, me mira cuidadosamente y suelta un suspiro._

_-_**dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?**_-pregunta. Es obvio que no sepa quién soy, digo, aun que nos soy de 10 excelente tengo buenas notas así que no me conoce ni por ser un genio ni por ser un vago._

_-_**u-uzumaki naruto, del grupo 3B, cuarto semestre**_-dije un poco nervioso, la profesora tsunade no solo se caracteriza por ser una gran directora sino también porque tiene un carácter para temerle. Deja de mirarme para voltear hacia las profesoras, shizune y anko, estas empiezan a hablar._

_-_**lo encontramos fuera de clases y…**_-dijo la profesora shizune pero empezó a dudar._

_-_**quería espiar a una alumna en los sanitarios**_-completo anko._

_-_**¿es cierto?**_**-**__por fin alguien que va a escucharme._

_-_**por supuesto que no**_-dije con la mirada fija en la directora._

**_-_****entonces ¿las profesoras mienten?**_-_

_-_**sí, bueno, no ellas confundieron todo. Yo solo quería disculparme con una compañera así que la seguí, pero, yo no sabía que iba a los sanitarios y cuando las profesoras llegaron hyuga-san me acuso de querer espiarla y pues… todo fue un mal entendido**_-por unos segundos todos se mantuvo en silencio. Hasta que la directora volvió a hablar._

_-_**bien no la espiaste, pero, si estabas fuera de clases ¿no es así?**_-supongo que de eso si soy culpable. Asentí levemente._

_-_**bien creo que no es necesario llamar a tus padres, pero, te quedaras después de clases a limpiar el armario del tercer piso como castigo por no entrar a clases. Ahora será mejor que te vayas**_-asentí, me levante de mi asiento y Salí de ahí. Gracias hyuga-san, por ti llegare tarde a casa y no podre dibujar._

_Después de entrar a clases las siguientes horas pasaron normales, claro con la excepción de que hyuga-san no entro._

_Escucho un timbre y al profesor despedirse y recordarnos sobre la tarea, escucho a sasuke desde la entrada._

_-_**hey, dobe, piensas quedarte toda la tarde ahí**_-tomo mi mochila y salgo del salón._

**_-_****lo siento, teme, pero me castigaron por no entrar a la 5ta hora, y tengo que ordenar el armario del tercer piso, será mejor que te vayas**_-dije comenzando a subir las escaleras al siguiente piso._

_-_**eso te pasa por andar de noviecito, a sakura ¿también la castigaron?**_-me detengo y lo miro extrañado. ¿sakura? Y ella que tiene que ver con esto, esperen cierto todos me vieron salir del salón con sakura, pero, me salte la clase por querer estar con hyuga-san._

_-_**eh…no esto es por otra cosa. Sakura ni siquiera sabe que estoy castigado**_-vuelvo a retomar mi camino. Lo escucho despedirse con un "nos vemos mañana". Al llegar al tercer piso empiezo a buscar el dichoso armario. Cada piso tiene un armario y pues como nunca he estado aquí, digo ¿por qué estaría yo aquí? No tengo ningún conocido en este piso. Por fin lo encuentro, no creo tardar mucho ya que los armarios no son muy grandes, me acerco a la puerta y la abro. Ya veo por qué la profesora tsunade me dio este castigo. Este pequeño espacio, apenas apto para dos personas, esta que revienta de material escolar, como cajas con sudaderas del uniforme deportivo, suéteres, zapatos, algunos adornos de Halloween, cuerdas, libretas y libros abandonados de hace ¡5 generaciones! Dios y demás cosas, la mayoría a mi parecer basura. Suelto un suspiro, solo viendo ese armario no voy a terminar nunca. Dejo mi mochila junto a la puerta, me quito el suéter del uniforme y lo dejo sobre la mochila, me arremango la camisa y saco mis auriculares los conecto a mi celular, empiezo a escuchar "red" de the GazettE. Comienzo por sacar las cajas hasta dejar vacío el armario. Tendré que buscar un balde con agua y algo para limpiar la pequeña repisa que está en la parte superior del armario. Comienzo a caminar hacia las escaleras, bajo hasta el primer piso voy a la parte trasera de la escuela y abro un salón viejo que se usa para guardar los utensilios de limpieza, tomo un balde y una franela roja, ahora solo hay que llenarlo de agua._

_Estoy por terminar ya he limpiado la repisa, la puerta y he cerrado bien todas la cajas, solo tengo que guardar todo bien y antes de salir de la escuela pasar a los contenedores de basura para tirar algunas cosa. Creo que son las 4:30pm. Gracias hyuga-san, por tu culpa llegare tarde a casa, bueno tampoco es que me estén esperando, mis padres salieron ayer de improviso del país, pero, justo ahora podría estar en mi cuarto terminando un dibujo y comiendo algo. Termino de guardar todo, incluso creo que se ve más grande, me quito los auriculares los vuelvo a guarda, me coloco bien mi camisa, me pongo el suéter y tomo mi mochila pero antes de cerrar el armario siento como me empujan hacia dentro y cierran la puerta._

_-_**hey, abre la maldita puerta**_-trato de acercarme a la puerta, pero, siento que alguien no me deja moverme._

_-_**sshhh no hagas tanto ruido**_-susurra tapándome la boca con una de sus manos, e-esa voz ¿hy-hyuga?, todo está oscuro hasta que veo un pequeño rayo de luz al momento que se abre la puerta y veo que hyuga-san está usando el gorro de su sudadera mientras asoma un poco la cabeza como si comprobara que no hay nadie afuera. Vuelve a cerrar la puerta, mientras a fuera se escucha una voz "esa maldita me las va a pagar" se escucha a un chico. Cuando todo vuelve a quedar en silencio tomo su muñeca y quito su mano de mi boca._

_-_**¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has cerrado la puerta?**_-pregunto un poco molesto._

_-_**¿uzumaki-san?**_-_

_-_**sí, ahora responde**_-_

_-_**ssshhh, te he dicho que no hagas tanto ruido**_-y me vuelve a callar._

_-_**¿Por qué?**_-_

_-_**un idiota de 6to semestre, creo, me está buscando**_-_

_-_**eso te pasa por ser tan agresiva con tod…**_**-**__pero me corto_

_-_**te equivocas, el muy estúpido empezó a burlarse de cómo visto y empezó a tomarme fotos mientras me decía tonterías, me desespere así que le quite el celular y Salí corriendo de ahí, pero, me está alcanzando mientras me gritaba, ladrona y no sé qué tanto más**_-se escucha muy molesta._

_-_**pues tú tomaste su celular y vestida así créeme que si pareces una ladrona**_-_

_-_**no es cierto, su celular lo avente contra una pared mientras corría, así que yo no tengo nada**_-por un momento se escuchó como una niña pequeña._

_-_**además, mientras compro el uniforme escolar soy libre de vestir como a mí se me plazca, no como idiotas como ese me digan**_-_

_-_**cierto, pero, si no quieres tener problemas deberías vestir más…normal, digo, toda de negro y aparte con el gorro cualquiera creería que eres una ladrona**_-siento sus manos tomar mi rostro mientras me hace inclinarme un poco._

_-_**¿así?**_-no sé qué está pasando, pero, siento algo suave y dulce contra mis labios, esperen a-acaso m-me esta be-besando. Siento un extraño estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo, como si algo dentro de mí hubiese estado esperando esto desde hace mucho. Siento como se separa y enseguida algo dentro de mí se siente vacío._

_-_**ahora si puedes decir que soy una ladrona por haberte robado un beso**_-trato de prestarle atención, pero, un pequeño rayo de luz blanca sale de su sudadera del lado izquierdo._

_-_**¿q-que es eso?**_-parece que no lo había notado en seguida baja un poco el cierre de la sudadera. Esto es un sueño si eso debe ser. Justo a la altura de su corazón sale ese pequeño rayo de luz blanca._

_-_**e-eres tú**_-apenas puedo escucharla._

_-_**¿Qué?**_-vuelve a cerrar su sudadera y sale corriendo del armario._

_-_**e-espera**_-la veo correr a las escaleras, trato de alcanzarla, pero, es rápida. ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Y ¿Qué quiso decir con que era yo? Más preguntas pasan por mi mente pero aun no asimilo bien todo lo que ha pasado, suelto un suspiro trato de calmarme. Será mejor ir a casa. Y con eso en mente empiezo a bajar la escaleras._

**::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::**

Ella siempre fue así; siempre me dejaba más dudas que respuesta.

Me mostró los "pétalos" que escondía dentro de ese "capullo", pero, aun tenía mucho que saber de ella. Después de ese beso todo cambio.

* * *

bien espero ya haber resuelto unas dudas de la historia (aun que creo que aun quedan bastantes jejeje)

bien ya saben comenten,critiquen,opinen o lo que gusten saben que eso me gusta

MATTA NE

ATT:menma uzumaki


	3. el corazón de una rosa

SI! por fin aquí la conti ^u^ soy tan feliz y como prometi 6 mil palabras (un nuevo record personalo)**AVISO:LEMON Y FANTASIA **disfruten!

* * *

**.¸¸.•´¯`»**

**el corazón de una rosa**

**.¸¸.•´¯`»**

¿Estaba confundido? si, pero no dude en tomar lo que me ofrecía, lo que me pertenecía por derecho.

**::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::**

HACE 3 AÑOS

_Llegue a casa, al entrar me quito los zapatos, subo a mi cuarto y me encierro. Dejo la mochila sobre mi cama y me recuesto sobre la misma. Siento fuertes corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, desde que hyuga-san me beso no puedo de dejar de sentir esto al igual que un fuerte calor, sobre todo en mi entrepierna._

_-_**hhaaa que me hiciste hyuga**_-gruño desesperado. Me levanto de la cama salgo de mi cuarto y bajo a la cocina, busco algo de comer, pero, de nuevo siento mi cuerpo estremecerse, apretó los dientes desesperado, tomo lo primero que encontré en los estantes de la alacena, creo que son unas galletas, y salgo corriendo a las escaleras. En mi cuarto dejo las galletas y entro al cuarto de baño, me saco la ropa lo más rápido que puedo, abro la llave de agua y entro dejando que mi cuerpo se erice por el contacto del agua tibia. Excitado. Excitado por un simple beso de una chica a quien apenas conozco, que no tengo ni un día de conocer. Ni siquiera sakura me provoca con tanta facilidad. ¡sakura! Maldición lo olvide, vendrá esta noche. No debí decirle que mis padres no regresan hasta dentro de unos días. Salgo del agua, tomo una toalla y salgo a mi cuarto. Me pongo unos jeans de mezclilla gris, una camiseta blanca, y una sudadera ligera gris. Escucho un tono y algo vibrar, busco en mi mochila mi celular, veo que ha llegado un mensaje de sakura, "llego a tu casa a las 7:00pm. P.D: hoy estrenaremos el cuarto de invitados". Suelto un suspiro, esta es la primera vez que sakura y yo estaremos "juntos" en mi casa. Ella y yo no hemos tenido muchas noches juntos, de hecho nuestra primer encuentro fue en un hotel, no fue la primera vez de sakura y he de confesar que la mía tampoco, de hecho, me sentí muy aliviado al saber que sakura ya no era virgen porque yo no hubiera sabido que hacer, nunca he estado con una chica virgen. Y hace unas semanas sakura entro por error a la habitación que damos a nuestros familiares o a cualquier invitado, y dijo que le había encantado y que imaginaba que podría hacer ella con una habitación así de grande y espaciosa, ordenada y tranquila. Pero. Nunca imagine que la usaría para que tuviéramos sexo en una noche en la que mis padres no estén. Otra cosa es que, la verdad, nunca he hecho el "amor" con mi novia ni con ninguna otra chica con la que haya estado y no es porque no me importe lo que sientan, al contrario siempre he tratado de ser cuidadoso y he respetado a mi pareja, solo cuando ella me da su consentimiento es cuando empiezo a preocuparme por mi propia satisfacción. Y no me mal entiendan, quiero a sakura. Y disfruto mucho de mi sexualidad, supongo que es por el hecho de que nunca he probado el amor que no tengo con que más comparar el sexo, y si lo que se preguntan es que si me he enamorado. La respuesta es no, nunca. Pero no por eso me siento solo o no disfruto de mi juventud. _

_Tomo la última galleta de chocolate y delineo el contorno de la rosa que he dibujado. Esta es una de las imágenes más confusas que he hecho. En el centro de la hoja blanca hay un frasco transparente cerrado y dentro de este hay una pequeña rosa, no de hecho es un capullo a medio abrir, afuera del frasco las gotas del rocío golpean el cristal impidiendo que estas lleguen al capullo y este pueda abrirse totalmente. Esta imagen salió de una mañana lluviosa en la escuela. Estaba aburrido así que desvié mi atención a uno de los cristales de las ventanas y deje que mi mente se divirtiera con ver las pequeñas gotas transparentes golpeando el cristal, me sentía un poco ansioso al querer sentir esas gotas frías y húmedas golpear mi rostro, en ese momento me di cuenta de que somos como la rosa encerrada en el frasco. Si, somos protegidos por nuestros padres, la escuela, las leyes y demás, somos protegidos por esos "cristales", pero, gracias a esa "protección" no nos desarrollamos completamente no tomamos riesgo y no aprendemos de lo desconocido. Con ese pensamiento empecé el boceto de este dibujo. Guardo los lápices en su estuche y me levanto de mi asiento, preparo mis cuadernos para la tarea. Son las 5:57pm. Tengo suficiente tiempo, empiezo por calculo, química, lengua y hago algunos ejercicios de informática. No aseguro que todo será de 10 pero quizás un 8 o con suerte un 9. Bajo a la cocina y tomo un empaque de ramen instantáneo, pongo a calentar un poco de agua y mientras esta se calienta me sirvo un vaso de jugo de manzana, cuando el agua hierbe la vierto en el empaque, espero a que esté listo y empiezo a comer sentado frente a la mesa, que por lo regular esta bacía. Son contadas las cenas en familia que he tenido con mis padres. Y al ver todo a mí alrededor solo a mi mente llega el recuerdo de ella, de nuestra plática y, de nuevo, ese beso robado. Maldición, otra vez mi cuerpo está entrando en calor y no es precisamente por el ramen. Cuando termino me tomo de un trago el jugo y levanto todo. Escucho el timbre me acerco a la puerta y al abrirla veo a sakura con una falda negra que le llega un poco arriba de la rodilla, una blusa rosa oscuro de tirantes, unas botas negras sin tacón y en su hombro derecho cuelga una mochilita blanca._

_-_**eres puntual**_-dije al momento de abrir más la puerta y dejarle pasar._

_-_**¿creíste que te salvarías, naruto?**_-se burló mientras sus manos tomaban mi cuello y acercaba nuestros cuerpo, sus labios quedaban a milímetros de los míos y su mirada era traviesa._

_-_**¿qué te propones?**_-pregunte. Baje un poco la mirada y vi sus labios un poco abiertos y cubiertos de un brillo labial rosa, casi transparente. Hinata usara brillo, de que sabor será. Esperen. Por qué pienso en ella ahora y a mí que me importa si usa o no brillo, además la llame "hinata", por qué tanta confianza, pero, creo que en mi mente está bien que la llame así. Tomo a sakura de la nuca y dejo que mis labios se coman los suyos, ella trata de separarse pero le tome de la cintura y mi agarre en su nuca no se lo permiten. Cuando el beso empieza a volverse más atrevido me separo un poco de ella. Una vez dentro del cuarto de invitados empezó una de las noches más raras de mi vida._

_Solo recuerdo unos cuantos besos y caricias, después sakura me cubrió los ojos con una venda y todo se volvió oscuro. Por alguna razón en mi mente todo estaba sucediendo de manera muy diferente. Sí, mi cuerpo estaba disfrutando no lo niego, pero, casi toda la noche pensaba en ella, quería tocarla a ella, a quien quería sentir era a hinata, el nombre que moría por salir de mis labios era el suyo. Casi toda la noche mordí mi labio hasta casi arrancarlo por no dejar que escapara su nombre. Mi cuerpo estaba con sakura pero mi mente estaba con ella._

_Desperté 7:10am en la cama de invitados y aun con los ojos vendados cuando me quite la venda la luz me cegó por unos segundos. Mi ropa estaba botada por toda la habitación y parte del cobertor estaba en el suelo. Tome mi ropa y Salí casi corriendo al baño de mi habitación, por error abrí primero la llave de agua fría, tuve que tomar un baño helado, ya no hay tiempo llegare tarde a la escuela, saco un uniforme limpio del closet y me lo pongo, guardo lo más rápido que puedo mis cuadernos, el celular, mi dinero y salgo corriendo de casa. Ni siquiera he podido comer algo. De verdad a sakura le costaba mucho haberme despertado, ni siquiera se despidió o algo. Cuando llegue a la escuela el patio y los pasillos estaban desiertos. Al llegar a mi clase recibí un regaño del profesor y me dejo entrar, claro con retraso. Durante toda la clase sentí una sensación extraña, algo así como si estuviera comiendo algo agridulce. Dulce porque aun siento el placer de anoche y fue una de las noches más placenteras. Agrio por que no era la persona que necesitaba y deseaba quien me proporcionaba placer. Frustración esa otra sensación que no deja de taladrarme la cabeza. Escucho el timbre y el movimiento de mis compañeros salir del salón de clases. _

_-_**hey, dobe, despierta que tengo hambre**_-escucho a sasuke y siento como me zarandea el hombro. Levanto la cabeza y después de mi asiento._

_-_**¡por qué diablos estas blanco, idiota!**_-me grita sasuke._

_-_**es que apenas dormí anoche y no he comido nada en todo la mañana**_-dije entre bostezos mientras levanto mis brazos al aire y me estiro en un intento de despabilarme más. Durante el camino a los comedores sasuke solo me regaña diciendo que era un pervertido y que los días para tener sexo son de viernes a domingo en la mañana y demás idioteces. Antes de sentarme junto a mis demás amigos primero compre un ramen. Hirviendo a ver si así despierto. Algo de tomar y una caja de dulces pocky, para mantenerme despierto en las siguientes clases, regrese a la mesa con todos mis amigos, y mientras comía sasuke me siguió regañando, kiba soltaba pendejada y media; que si soy ninfómana, que si lo hacía en la cama de mis padres, lee solo decía que tenía una "llama de la juventud" demasiado energética, chouji no dejaba de pedirme un pocky, shikamaru cada 2 minutos soltaba un "que problemático" y un bostezo, shino se mantuvo al margen. Y junto a mi sakura, ino y ten-ten no paraban de reír y murmurarse cosas. Acaso no podían callarse un momento, no puedo escucharlos a todos al mismo tiempo, maldita sea mi cuerpo y mi mente me pedían un momento de paz y silencio. Creo que una voz más y mi cabeza va a reventar._

_-_**oye, naruto, me podrías pasar la tarea de cálculo y…**_-y gracias a shino reventé _

_-_**¡basta! Maldita sea cállense ya**_-grite levantándome bruscamente de mi asiento. Todos me miraron sorprendidos._

_-_**n-naruto…**_-dice sakura tratando de tomarme del brazo, pero antes de que lo tomara la aparte._

_-_**no, nada de "naruto", maldita sea estoy cansado no pude dormir en toda la puta noche, por que a ti, sakura, se te subió la calentura y estuve despierto toda la maldita noche. Y ni siquiera podías despertarme. No claro que no podías, y tuve que salir sin comer de mi casa. Llegar tarde a clases y ahorita en el receso tengo que escucharlos a todos. De verdad no podían guardarse sus comentarios para otro día**_-dije irritado llamando la atención no solo de mis amigos sino también de estudiantes que pasaban cerca. Talvez parezco un maldito, pero, en serio estoy cansado y lo peor es que no puedo dejar de sentirme frustrado y con esa sensación en mi cuerpo, como si me faltara algo. Por más que trato de calmarme no puedo y mis amigos no me estaban ayudando en nada._

_Mientras mis amigos me miraban confundidos, sakura triste y molesta, los demás alumnos me veían como un loco. Ni siquiera termine mi comida. Me aleje de ellos, mi mente estaba en blanco, me di cuenta que estaba en el mismo lugar donde ayer hinata y yo hablamos, deje escapar un suspiro cansado. Quizás aquí pueda calmarme. Me senté recargándome en una de las paredes que rodeaba el lugar, cerré mis ojos y al instante sentí como el viento me revuelve el cabello y me acaricia el rostro cuando este término escuche unos pasos y un suave murmullo, abrí un poco mis ojos y frente a mi vi pasar una silueta. La reconocí casi al instante; pantalones negros, converse negros, sudadera negra y el gorro de está cubriéndole la cabeza y parte del rostro. Hinata. En una de sus manos lleva un cuaderno. La vi sentarse, casi frente a mí, abrir el cuaderno y sacar de este una pluma para después empezar a escribir algo. Solo puedo verle medio rostro, ya que su flequillo y parte del gorro me lo impedían, pero, sus labios se mueven como si estuviese hablando. Siento una gran necesidad de hablarle, siento un impulso de abrazarla y volver a sentir un beso suyo, quizás mucho más que solo un beso. _

_-_**e-etto… hina-¡hyuga-san!**_-casi la llamo por su nombre. Dios que es lo que me pasa. Pero, no veo reacción alguna. Si me está ignorando por lo de ayer..._

_-_**si me estas ignorando, déjame decirte que yo debería ser quien te ignore, ya que fuiste tú la que me beso. Además que fue esa luz**_-sigue sin moverse o siquiera levantar la mirada. Me acerque a ella, la tome del mentón y le levante el rostro. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos sentí como mi frustración y ansiedad se calmaban un poco._

_-_**¡idiota!**_-me grita. En ese instante pude ver un adorable sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. Me empujo asiendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de sentón quedando sentado frente a ella._

_-_**sabes tú agresividad contra mí es cada vez mayor. No dudo que en un futuro me claves la pluma en la garganta o en un ojo**_-dije acomodándome bien con las piernas cruzadas, lo más cerca de ella que me es posible. Por alguna razón hinata mantiene su mirada puesta en su lado izquierdo, claro volteando el rostro, y muerde su labio inferior. Acaso está nerviosa. Acerco una de mis manos al gorro de su sudadera y se lo quito. Ella solo cierra sus ojos con fuerza. _

_-_**¿q-que es lo que qui-quieres?**_-pregunta bajito y tartamudeando, esperen ella ¿tartamudeo?_

_-_**¿nerviosa, hyuga-san?**_-pregunte burlón _

_-_**cla-claro que no**_-ese lindo sonrojo se hizo aún más notorio y no pude reprimir una risilla._

_-_**¡de-deja de reírte y dime que es lo que quieres!**_-grita mientras me golpea con su cuaderno._

_-_**vale, vale ya**_-deje de sentir los golpes y la veo levantarse y empezar a caminar. Reaccione, también me levante y la tome de la muñeca._

_-_**ah no, esta vez no. Primero me vas a explicar lo de ayer. ¿Qué fue esa luz y que querías decir con "eres tú"?**_-pregunte para después tomarla de los hombros y quedáramos uno frente al otro._

_-_**e-eso aún no te lo puedo decir**_-dice esquivándome la mirada. _

_-_**_tsk_**_\- no pude evitar apretar los dientes. Porque siempre me dejas intrigado hinata. _

_-_**ya suéltame, tengo que ir a clase**_-en cuanto escuche aquello. _

_-_**mientes a ti no te gusta el estudio, así que dime la verdad**_-dije mientras tiraba de sus hombros y la acercaba aún más a mi cuerpo. Ella intento forcejear._

_-_**bien, si no quieres hablar…**_-tome sus labios con los míos y la obligue a dar un paso hacia atrás. Creo use demasiada fuerza ya que en menos de 2 segundos tengo a hinata debajo de mi cuerpo, sobre el césped. Cuando me separe de sus pequeños labios observe que ella tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, baje un poco la mirada acerque mi mano al cierre de su sudadera y lo baje lo suficiente y pude apreciar de nuevo ese destello blanco. E-es real, no es mi imaginación. Me levante y en cuanto estuve de pie junto a ella vi que aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados y se apretaba los labios, como si estuviese a punto de llorar. El destello blanco empezó a ser cada vez más débil hasta desaparecer y cuando esto ocurrió hinata abrió los ojos, se levantó y salió corriendo. No la detuve porque creí que tal vez necesitaba estar sola. Solté un suspiro, regrese la mirada a donde antes habíamos estado y vi su cuaderno abierto y la pluma junto a este. Me acerque y lo levante junto con la pluma, escucho el timbre así que regreso a mi salón._

_Durante el resto de las clases sasuke no me dirigió la palabra y tampoco vi a hinata. Al salir vi a varios de mis amigos pasar junto a mí pero ni siquiera me dirigieron la mirada. Estoy esperando a hinata para regresarle su cuaderno, pero los minutos pasan y ella no sale. Veo a sakura salir, por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron hasta que ella la aparto y siguió su camino. 2:20pm la escuela está por cerrar las puertas y hinata aún no sale. Suelto un suspiro, supongo que mañana se lo regresare. Guardo el cuaderno en la mochila y empiezo a caminar de regreso a casa. Mientras caminaba escuche varios truenos y vi algunos relámpagos provenientes del cielo, avisando de la tormenta que esta por empezar. Apresuro un poco mi paso hasta llegar a casa. En la entrada me quito los zapatos, subo a mi cuarto y sobre la cama dejo mi mochila. Me acerco a mi closet y saco una nueva muda de ropa; unos jeans de mezclilla negra y una playera de manga larga negra. Bajo a la cocina y empiezo a buscar algo de comer. Hace un poco de frio, la temperatura a descendido considerablemente, creo que me vendría bien algo caliente. En un segundo la luz de la cocina se fue y después todo fue alumbrado por un rayo seguido, segundos después, de un trueno. Genial la electricidad se ha ido. Aunque las nubes de la lluvia escondieran el sol aún hay suficiente luz, un poco sombría pero no está totalmente oscura. Como puedo encuentro algo en los estantes de la alacena, creo que es Pan. Di un ligero brinco al escuchar el timbre de la puerta. Dejo el pan sobre la mesa y me encamino a la puerta y en cuanto veo la silueta negra bajo la lluvia, no puedo dar crédito a mis ojos. Varias gotas de lluvia le escurren de las magas y los bordes de esa sudadera negra, sus jean negros y converse totalmente mojados y llenos de lodo, aun cuando trae su gorro puesto puedo ver su flequillo totalmente mojado y pegándose a su frente haciendo que algunas gotas le resbalen por el rostro._

_-_**uzu-uzumaki-san...**_-en seguida la tome de los hombros y la mentí dentro la casa. Dios está aún más mojado de lo que parece._

_-_**¡tonta!, ¿acaso quieres tener neumonía?**_-siento como su cuerpo da leves temblores a causa del frio._

_-_**yo...s-solo vine por m-mi...**_-los temblores y el titiritero de sus dientes no la dejan hablar bien. Me incoó y empiezo desatar sus tenis, que están todos mojados y llenos de tierra mojada. Cuando los nudos estuvieron desechos ella levanto un poco su pie, aproveche y le saque el tenis los mismo fue con el otro. Me di cuenta que sus tines también estaban húmedos. Sus pies deben estarán helados. Solté un suspiro, me levante y la tome de la muñeca y la guie hasta las escaleras. _

_Una vez dentro de mi habitación ella se soltó de mi agarre._

_-_**so-solo dame mi cuaderno y m-me iré ensegu...**_-_

_-_**¿y crees que te dejare salir así de mojada como estas y con el frio que hace haya fuera?**_-la corte mientras la miraba fijamente. La volví a tomar, pero esta vez, de la mano, la guie hasta el baño de mi habitación._

_-_**quiero que tomes un baño caliente y te quites toda esa ropa mojada. Cuando salgas te dejare ropa limpia sobre la cama**_-dije antes de salir del baño y cerrar la puerta. Saque una pijama mía, un poco gruesa ya que esta la suelo usar para los días fríos, y la deje sobre mi cama. Tal vez debería traerle algo. Bajo a la cocina y con la escasa luz empiezo a buscar todo para preparar un té. Vierto el agua caliente sobre la taza y sumerjo el paquetito de té de limón, un poco de azúcar y una cuchara, y listo. Al abrir la puerta de mi habitación un estremecimiento me recorrió por completo. Una pequeña figura femenina. De cabello azulado, rozando su pequeña cintura, una piel blanca, un rostro totalmente inocente y esos ojos lavanda-opaco. Estaba frente a mí abrochando los últimos botones de la camisa de la pijama._

_-_**t-te he ****traído****un té para que entres en calor**_-dije entrando y acercándome a ella y extendiéndole la taza humeante. Ella la tomo, le soplo un poco y le dio un sorbo._

_-_**gracias**_-dijo al momento de sentarse sobre la cama y subir sus piernas y cruzarlas. Admito que con mi pijama se veía demasiado… tentadora._

**_-_****de nada. Ahora me podrías decir ¿qué hacías haya fuera con esta lluvia?**_-__pregunte al momento de sentarme junto a ella._

_-_**solo he venido por mi cuaderno**_-contesto antes de volver a tomar del té. _

_-_**¿sabes? Tenía pensado regresártelo mañana en cuanto te encontrara**_-dije mientras tomaba mi mochila. Que estaba sobre la cama. Y empezar a buscar el cuaderno._

_-_**no podía esperar hasta mañana**_-_

_-_**está bien si tanto lo necesitas te lo regreso. Por cierto, no lo he leído así que no tienes que preocuparte**_-dije al momento que la extendía el cuaderno y ella lo tomaba, lo miro por un momento y después lo dejo sobre la mesa de noche._

_-_**está bien si quieres leerlo, no importa**_-_

_-_**pero que dices hace un día casi me matas por leer un poema tuyo, que por cierto no entendí muy bien, y ahora me dice que puedo leer tus cosas si quiero. Eso me confunde sabes**_-dije al momento de acercarme un poco más a su cuerpo._

_-_**l****-lo siento aun no sabía que eras tú**_-en cuanto escuche eso la tome de los hombros y clave mi mirada en sus ojos._

-**¿de nuevo con eso? ¿Podrías decirme que significa?**_-sus la labios se mueven un poco y su lengua sale un poco y hace que estos se pongan un poco brillosos a causa de la saliva. Se ven tan pequeños y dulces. Siento un hormigueo en los labios, quiero besarla. Tomo su mentón y ladeo un poco el rostro y ella hace lo mismo, la distancia empieza a desaparecer hasta que siento sus pequeñitos labios juntarse con los míos. Son dulces. Algo dentro de mí empieza a gritarme que no me detenga. Dejo que mi lengua se encuentre con la suya y empiezo a saborear el dulce sabor de su boca, su lengua es suave y caliente. La necesito más cerca. La tomo de la nuca y la recuesto, quedando yo encima. Siento un leve tironeo en mi playera, con esfuerzo me separo de su tibia boca que aun están unidas por un hilo de saliva, pero antes de separarme totalmente paso mi lengua por su labio inferior. Mi mano en su mentón subió un poco hasta su mejilla._

_-_**tú eres a quien he estado buscando por 6 años, por ti nací y tengo vida**_-dice con voz baja, de sus ojos empozaban a caer lagrimas mientras su mano me tocaba la mejilla y en sus labios un sonrisa se formaba. Tal vez debería sentirme asustado o enojado por sus palabras, pero la verdad es que por alguna razón me siento…aliviado como si esto fuese algo que he esperaba toda mi vida. Limpie ese rastro de lágrimas._

_-_**me explicaras todo más tarde, pero, ahora solo quiero seguir besándote, quiero…hacerte el amor**_-¿Por qué no dije "quiero tener sexo contigo"? no lo sé, solo siento que con ella será diferente. _

_-_**también quiero que lo hagas**_-me sonrió mientras sus manos me tomaban de los hombros y volvía a sentir su dulce lengua jugar con la mía. Mis labios se separaron de los suyos y bajaban a su blanco cuello, una de mis manos empezó a desabrochar los botones de la pijama. Su blanca piel me provocaba a besarla, lamerla e incluso a clavar mis dientes, estas simples acciones me provocaban un placer único y me tentaban a seguir. Cuando el último botón salió, me levante un poco y deje que dos sensaciones diferentes me abrumaran. Ternura y excitación. Podía apreciar un poco de su cadera, una cintura pequeña, un vientre plano y totalmente blanco. Como una hoja en blanco lista para ser "firmada" por mis labios. Unos senos blancos. Un poco más grandes que la palma de mi mano. Y detallados por dos "caramelos" rosas. Apuesto a que son suaves y muy sensibles. Su cuello con leves marcas rosas y marcas de mis dientes y por último, y lo más hermoso que he visto, su rostro, sus pequeños labios, una naricita respingona que me provocaba juntarla con la mía, mejillas rojas, esos ojos únicos y mirada encantadora y parte de su flequillo cayendo sobre su frente. _

_-_**s-sé que no soy muy bonita, pero yo…**_-_

_-_**no, cariño, tú no eres bonita, eres perfecta, eres hermosa**_-la corte_

_-_**¿d-de verdad crees e-eso?**_-me pregunto totalmente sonrojada._

_-_**no, no lo creo, estoy seguro**_-dije al momento de volver a besarla. Siento sus manos en mi espalda._

_-_**quitamela**_-dije y volvía bajar a su cuello mientras mis manos delineaban su cintura y acariciaban el contorno de sus senos. __Siento como empieza a subir mi playera, me separo un poco extiendo los brazos y dejo que ella me la saque completamente, aprovecho que ella se ha levantado un poco y le quito la camisa. Paso mis manos tras su espalda y la vuelvo a recostar, recorro la suavidad de su espalda y ella rodea mi cuello, siento esa suavidad de su piel en mi cuello. Vuelvo a jugar en su cuello._

_-_**mmm…naruto-kun**_-__he de confesar que eso es lo mejor que he escuchado._

_-_**¿ya no soy uzumaki-san?**_-pregunté burlón._

_-_**l-lo siento**_-_

_-_**no me mal entiendas, me gusta y quiero seguir escuchándolo**_-dije antes de dar una última lamida a su cuello y descender un poco más hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos ahí reduzco aún más la velocidad y dejo mis labios se infecten de ese dulce sabor de su piel, de la suave textura, antes de llegar a su pezón lo rodee y seguí bajando. La escucho soltar una queja pero no me importa quiero que de verdad desee que los acaricie. Llegue hasta su vientre y solo me dedique a besarlo y lamerlo. Esto es demasiado adictivo, me estoy volviendo adicto a ella. *muérdela*. Un susurro me ensordeció por un segundo, jamás había querido morder a una chica ni mucho menos marcarla, tal vez porque ellas no eran totalmente mías. ¿Hinata de verdad me pertenecerá totalmente?, ¿será totalmente mía? No lo dude más, solo deje que mis dientes se enterraran en su blanca piel._

_-_**aahh…**_-suelta un gritillo y siento como sus manos se enredan en mi cabello. Al separarme lo primero que veo es una marca roja rodeada por la huella de mis dientes, levanto la mirada y al encontrarme con la de hinata supe que esa marca significaba que ella me pertenecía mas que solo su cuerpo. Su corazón es mío. Tomo el pantalón de la pijama por los bordes y empiezo a bajarlo hasta dejarme a la vista sus piernas, una de mis manos empieza a recórrela desde la pantorrilla hasta su muslo son perfectas. Quiero sentirlas en mis manos, alrededor de mi cuerpo, en mis hombros…_

_-_**na-naruto-kun no te ****detengas**_-esa tierna voz me regresa en sí. __Mi ropa ha empezado a molestarme. La deseo, la necesito._

_-_**no lo haré y espero que no me pidas detenerme, hinata**_-la siento tensarse un poco. Cierto es la primera vez que la llamo por su nombre. No sé como pero sus labios están presionados contra los míos, respondo a al beso._

_-_**hinata eres única**_-dije al momento de separarnos. Vuelvo a besar su vientre y una de mis manos baja hasta _

_ese punto tan sensible, primero solo roso mis dedos hasta que escucho un suspiro salir de su boquita, y dejo que mis dedos se mojen con la humedad de su interior._

_-_**n-naruto-kun**_-gime mientras sus parpados se cierran. Sus manos han dejado mi cuello y ahora están aferrándose las cobijas de la cama, sus espalda se arquea un poco, su cuerpo empieza a ser cubierto por pequeñas gotas de sudor que hacen que su piel brillo y luzca aún más excitante. Ni siquiera los estruendos y los rayos de luz de la tormenta pueden apartar mi atención de ella. A pesar de los que hinata y yo estamos a punto de hacer el tiempo sigue corriendo y por lo tanto mi habitación cada vez se hunde más en la oscuridad. Tengo que aprovechar la luz que me queda, no soy muy fanático de tener sexo a oscuras y no quiero que mi primera vez con hinata sea a oscuras, quiero ver cada detalle de su cuerpo y cada expresión en su rostro. Me inclino hasta unos de sus pechos y empiezo a recorrerlo con mi lengua hasta ese pequeño "caramelo", cierro mis ojos y solo me concentro en el dulce sabor de su pezón y como mis dedos cada vez están más mojados al igual que su interior, siento como ella enreda más mi cabello con una de sus manos._

_-_**aahh… Naru-naruto-kun mmm… para yo no…**_-la escucho con su respiración acelerada. Deje su pezón y me acerque hasta su oído mientras mi otra mano le acariciaba uno de sus senos._

_-_**vale me detendré peo solo por esta vez, solo porque necesito aprovechar la poca iluminación que queda**_-susurre y mordisquee el lóbulo de su oreja. Detuve el movimiento de mis dedos y los deslice lentamente hasta sacarlos y llevármelos hasta la boca, hinata abrió un poco sus ojos y solo fue necesaria una mirada para saber que ella me deseaba tanto como yo y me necesitaba. Tome una de sus pequeñas manos y la guie hasta el botón de mi pantalón._

_-_**quítamelo, hinata, necesito que me lo quites. Te necesito**_-podríamos decir que casi le roge pero la verdad es que ya no aguanto. Saco el botón y bajo el cierre. Como pudimos me saco tanto el pantalón como la ropa interior. Tome sus brazos e hice que me rodearan el cuello, trato de acercarla lo más que puedo a mi cuerpo, empiezo a entrar. Pero algo llama mi atención y me detengo; la mirada de hinata se mantiene baja como si quisiera…_

_-_**¿quieres mirar?**_-mi pregunta la sorprendió ya que enseguida su rostro se sonrojo totalmente y rápidamente su mirada subía y la apartaba a un lado. No pude reprimir una risilla divertido y enternecido._

_-_**está bien si tienes curiosidad, no tienes por qué avergonzarte**_-dije al momento de sepárame lo suficiente._

_-_**naruto-kun yo…**_-_

_-_**sshhh, no hay pero que valga**_-susurre y le guiñaba un ojo. Seguí moviéndome y ella bajo el rostro. Su curiosidad es más grande que su vergüenza. También baje un poco mi vista y vi como mi cuerpo se unía a ella. S-se siente totalmente suave y perfectamente cálido._

_-_**hinata**_-_

_-_**n-naruto**_-_

_Mis movimientos empezaron suaves y pausados. Aun cuando ella no se queje de dolor sé que no debo ser brusco, hasta ahora he tratado de ser suave, no la quiero lastimar. _

_-_**más fuerte, naruto-kun**_-_

_-_**hi-hinata no te quiero lastimar**_-dije acariciándole una de sus mejillas._

_-_**no lo harás, por favor**_-escondió su rostro en mi cuello y siento su lengua y sus labios presionarse contra mi piel. Un gruñido sale de mi boca. *es tuya*. De nuevo ese susurro, pero tiene razón hinata es mía y si ella me dio este derecho fue porque me desea tanto como yo. _

_-_**como desees**_-en seguida mis embestidas aumentaron de velocidad. A cada estocada sus uñas se clavaban en mi piel. Siento mi cuerpo sudar, haciendo que la fricción de nuestros cuerpos sea más audible y la voz de hinata gimiendo me estimula. Con la poca luz que queda apenas puedo diferenciar su silueta. Me acerco hasta su oído y susurro._

_-_**hi-hinata necesito que me digas todo lo que sientes**_-_

_-_**mmm…p-pues se si-siente muy bien**_-_

_-_**¿q-que sientes cuando h-hago esto?**_-pregunte mientras mi boca volvía a tomar unos de sus pezones y una de mis manos tocaba el otro. _

_-_**aahh s-se siente su-suave y húmedo**_-_

_-_**y ¿si te toco aquí?**_-baje una de mis manos hasta su punto más sensible y la acariciaba de forma lenta._

_-_**aahhh…mmm… esta ca-caliente, naruto**_-siento algo suave rodearme. La fricción se ha intensificado. Su suave lengua humedece sus labios y después mi lengua juega con la suya. Siento las contracciones en su interior al igual sus brazos y sus piernas me abrazan más fuerte. Ya no aguanto._

_-_**hinata me corro**_-_

_-_**sí, naruto no te de-detengas**_-y en un segundo lo único que sentía era su interior contraerse y el mejor orgasmo que he sentido._

_La siento temblar un poco, con la poca luz veo que sus ojos se mantienen cerrados. Le doy un tierno beso en la mejilla. _

_-_**felicidades hinata te he dado mi "primera vez"**_-dije mientras me acomodaba a su lado y me acurrucaba con ella._

_-_**mientes tú ya has estado con sakura**_-la mire burlón._

_-_**y ¿Quién te dijo que estoy hablando de sexo? Hinata esto fue diferente y te puedo asegurar que contigo fue hacer el amor**_-pregunté y acariciaba su mejilla. Ella guarda silencio._

_-_**y ¿sabes por qué?…porque te amo**_-¿Qué yo que? Porque lo dije no lose _

_Simplemente quería decirlo. Siento su cálida mano en mi mejilla_

_-_**y-yo…lo siento**_ –me apresure a decir pero…_

_-_**¡no! No te disculpes, no sabes cuanto espere por esto, cuanto espere por escucharte**_-__su voz se escucha entre cortada y leves sollozos._

_-_**hi-hinata no llores**_-trate de consolarla pero creo que fue inútil ya que sus sollozos no paraban._

_-_**entiéndeme no debí decirlo, solo tenemos 2 días de conocernos es ilógico que te amé…**_-_

_-_**hay algo que debes saber…por favor solo escúchame**_-me corto. Su voz se ha vuelto más seria. _

_-_**de acuerdo**_-suspire. _

_Las gotas de lluvia han dejado de escucharse pero todo sigue totalmente oscuro. _

_-_**cu-cuando tenía 8 años y mi hermana 6, mi padre nos contó una historia de nuestro clan; dijo que hace mucho tiempo un joven llego al mundo sin saber muy bien porque nació. No tenía padres ni ningún familiar en quien pensar. Así que se dedicó a buscar el motivo de su existencia, una noche el joven se encontró con una chica y cuando sus miradas se encontraron el joven supo el porqué de su existencia, supo que estaba enamorado, trato de demostrarle a la chica su amor pero para ella nada de lo que le ofrecía o decía era suficiente, pero el joven no se rindió, en su último intento por enamorar a la chica le entrego lo más valioso que tenía. Su corazón. Pero este por alguna razón parecía una rosa la chica se sorprendí bastante pero aun así acepto los sentimientos del joven. Tiempo después la chica y el joven se convirtieron en padres, pero lo que no sabían es que la historia se repetiría**_-hiso una pausa. En todo momento le he prestado mi total atención pero aún tengo muchas dudas._

_-_**pero ¿eso que tiene que ver contigo?**_-_

_-_**mi padre nos dijo que lo mismo le paso a él cuándo conoció a mi madre y lo mismo me pasaría a mí y a mi hermana. Que todos los miembros del clan nacían por un motivo pero teníamos que buscarlo. Nunca he estado muy segura de esto, pero, nunca supe si esto de la rosa en nuestros corazones es un simple juego del destino o un castigo a todos los miembros de mi clan. En ese momento no entendí muy bien todo lo que mi padre me dijo. Unos días después cuando mi padre llego del trabajo, mientras cenábamos tocaron a la puerta eran tres personas pidieron usar el teléfono, mi madre los dejo pasar. Mi padre. Mi hermana y yo seguíamos en el comedor. Solo recuerdo gritos, golpes, a mi hermana gritar por ayuda y tres fuertes estruendos. Cuando volví en si estaba vagando por las calles, descalza, y estaba lloviendo…**-_su voz se volvía cada vez más débil._

_-_**estuve en la calle por unos días, tenía hambre, sed, miedo, frio y quería saber algo de mi familia. Creí que moriría, sola, pero una tarde una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos me extendió una botella de agua y en sus labios una sonrisa amable se dibujaba, la tome enseguida. La mujer me pregunto por qué estaba en la calle, no respondí, ella se presentó como Yuhi Kurenai y dijo que era profesora y que nunca le haría daño a un niño, confié en ella. Deje que me llevara a su departamento y me acogiera, me cuido y me protegió incluso me ayudo a seguir con mis estudios. Pero nunca deje de pensar en mi familia, cuando cumplí 10 me decidí a investigar todo sobre mi clan y esta historia. Descubrí que quedábamos muy pocos con vida ya que había rumores de que la rosa de nuestro corazón era…perfecta en todo; color, tamaño y sobretodo el olor y había personas que nos cazaban como si fuéramos animales para quitarnos el corazón y quedarse con la rosa, lo cual nunca conseguían ya que esta solo le pertenecía a la persona por la cual nacíamos**_-algo me oprimió el pecho y sentí miedo. el solo imaginármela en esa situación sentía miedo_

_-_**hinata y-yo soy…**_-_

_-_**sí, no sabes cuánto te he buscado. Solo necesito saber si me aceptaras**_-siento una caricia en la mejilla. _

_-_**claro que te acepto**_-_tal vez debería estar estupefacto a todo lo que me dice o no creerle pero siento que puedo confiar en ella.__

_-_**entonces esto es tuyo…**_-dijo al momento que de nuevo ese destello blanco brotaba de su pecho pero esta vez era diferente. _

**::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::**

Sin duda ese fue el día mas confuso de mi vida, pero, también el mas feliz, mas sin embargo, me comporte como un maldito con mis amigo y sakura, pero no me importa por que gracias a eso supe la verdad que escondía mi hinata, bueno solo una parte, y aun así fui yo quien cambio el color de los pétalos de mi rosa, fui yo quien la marchito, fue mi culpa todo su dolor y eso es algo que nunca me perdonare mientras este vivo.

* * *

wwiii si por fin la conti lo hice, lo hice 6,380 mil palabras XO nuevo record les gusto? espero que si (ya se que la historia esta demasiado loca y demnete pero yo avise que en el inicio del capi y del fic que esto era FANTASIA asi que no me griten) bueno comenten, opinen, critiquen, regañenme saben que eso me gusta

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	4. es mi rosa

bueno pues aqui la conti, y disculpen la tardanza U.U

**AVISO: LEMON(bueno en realidad es un intento de lemon, lo siento no hando muy inspirada u.u) Y FANTASIA**

disfruten!

* * *

**.¸¸.•´¯`»**

**es mi rosa**

**.¸¸.•´¯`»**

Ella me entrego todo. Su cuerpo, su amor, sus sentimientos. Me entrego lo más valioso que tenía; la rosa de su corazón.

Ella nació para mí, y me hizo caer esa _fantasía_ de la que no quería despertar.

**Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::**

HACE 3 AÑOS

-**¿puedes cerrar un momento los ojos?**-_me pregunto al momento que se sentaba sobre mi vientre. Dejando su cuerpo blanquecino en un ángulo perfecto para apreciarla totalmente._

_-_**¿Por qué?**_-pregunte admirando el suave destello que aun brillaba en su pecho._

_-_**solo será un momento. Lo prometo**_-dijo antes de que sus suaves manos se posaran sobre mis parpados e hicieran que estos se cerraran. Cuando todo se volvió oscuro deje de sentir la calidez de sus manos en mis ojos._

_-_**aun no puedo creer que por fin te encontré**_-susurra cerca de mis labios antes de iniciar un delicioso beso._

_-_**ten por seguro que nunca me alejare de tu lado, hinata**_-_

_-_**lo sé, por eso debo entregarte lo que te pertenece…**_-son unos segundos de silencio. ¿Se fue? No, aun la siento sobre mi cuerpo. _

_¿Por qué no habla?, ¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos?_

_No puedo esperar más, Muy lentamente abrí un poco mis parpados y al hacerlo, pude apreciarla con los ojos cerrados pero lo que realmente me tiene absorto es ver que el destello blanco es más fuerte y su mano derecha está unida en su pecho, como esta pudiese atravesar su cuerpo sin lastimarla, al momento de sacarla entre sus dedos trae una… rosa. _

_Una rosa de pétalos rojizos, no muy abiertos pero tampoco demasiado cerrados, en seguida el suave aroma inundo mi sentido del olfato. Simplemente era perfecta._

_-_**hi-hinata eso es…**_-_

_-_**sí, es mi corazón y ahora es tuyo**_-me corto. Tal vez piensen que debería de estar aterrado, expectante o algo pero siendo sincero solo me siento feliz y a gusto. Acerque una de mis manos a la rosa y cuando estaba a unos centímetros de distancia me detuve por temor a maltratarla._

_-_**tómala, es tuya**_-dijo al momento que la acercaba a mi mano._

_-_**p-pero ¿y si la maltrato? Hinata yo no quiero…**_-_

_-_**créeme no hay mejor lugar para ella que en tus manos**_-me sonrió. Con algo de nervios la tome. Las espinas del tallo son pequeñas y afiladas, pero no me lastiman en lo absoluto. El suave aroma se hace más intenso, y el tamaño y color de los pétalos es perfecto. Es la única palabra con la que puedo describirla. Prefecta._

_-_**gracias, hinata. La cuidare, lo prometo**_-_

_-_**¿recuerdas el poema que leíste?**_-pregunta un poco seria._

_-_**si**_-_

_-_**pues… no es un poema exactamente**_-_

_-_**entonces ¿qué es?**-pregunte curioso.

_-_**es algo así como un… bueno un "instructivo". ¿Recuerdas lo que significan los pétalos rojos?**_-_

_Asentí y enfoque mis ojos en la rosa. Y en seguida "rojos serán los pétalos, al igual que nuestra sangre correr por nuestros cuerpos cuando seamos uno solo" resonó en mi mente._

_-_**en-entonces todo lo del poema es literal ¿cierto?**_-ella solo asintió. La tome del mentón y la atraje hacia mí, ladeé un poco la cabeza y deposite un tierno beso en sus labios, una caricia suave. Al separarnos observe como el color rojo de los pétalos era reemplazado por el blanco. No pude evitar sonreír. Cuando volví la mirada hacia hinata mi deseo por ella volvió a despertar._

_-_**¿Qué sucede, naruto-kun?**_-pregunta con esa carita de inocencia._

_-_**me gusta esta posición**_-sonreí mientras mis manos se posaban en sus caderas. Ella abrió con sorpresa sus ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa profundo._

_-_**¡ah! N-no yo… yo… me qui-quitare de encima…**_-tartamudeo intentando huir pero fui más rápido y la sujete de la cintura, obligándola a que no se moviera… aun._

_-_**tranquila**_-le sonreí. _

_Las gotas de lluvia aun caían contra mi ventana pero los truenos y rayos se detuvieron, haciendo que esta vez la lluvia fuese más suave y tranquila. Pero aún estaba algo oscuro._

_-_**me gustas**_-dije totalmente embelesado con ese blanquecino cuerpo._

_Esta vez quería que ella alcanzara el orgasmo._

_-_**na-naruto-kun yo no puedo…**_-dijo al ver mis claras intenciones grabadas en mi mirada. _

_-_**sí, si puedes. Solo tranquila y puedes hacer lo que te plazca con migo, te ayudare si lo necesitas**_-ella asintió un poco cohibida. Primero me acaricio el rostro con sus labios y yo sentí las caricias tan suaves, de mi rostro paso a mi cuello. _

_-_**hmm…**_-algo parecido a un ronroneo salió de mi boca por la exquisita sensación que sentía._

_Me toco y me beso cuanto quiso y donde quiso, mi cuello, mi pecho, mi vientre, parte de mi cadera, subía mis labios, mi lengua, el lóbulo, las mejillas. En algunos partes me hacía cosquillas como los costados. Y yo me excitaba más. _

_Se detuvo._

_-_**y-yo… ya no sé qué hacer**_-dijo avergonzada. _

_-_**nunca me habían tocado así, hinata**_-con la yema de mis dedos delinee suavemente su rostro y ella se restregó contra mi palma, como una gatita en busca de más contacto con su amo._

_La sujete de las caderas y la acerque a mi miembro, estaba lo suficientemente mojada._

_-_**bien, solo tienes que bajar**_-_

_-_**h-hai…**_-temerosa bajo su cuerpo. Apreté los dientes y reprimí un gruñido al sentirla deslizarse tan lentamente. Ella suspiro cuando había entrado por completo, se quedó quieta unos segundos mirándome a los ojos. Sonreí indicándole que podía moverse. Apoyo sus manos a cada lado de mi cuello, por sobre mis hombros, y lentamente empezó un movimiento arriba-abajo. _

_-_**hinata…**_-suspire totalmente extasiado. Ella era quien marcaba el movimiento y la velocidad. Presione mis manos contra el colchón y estruje el cobertor en un intento de no aferrarme a sus caderas y moverla a mi antojo._

_-_**ah… naruto**_-_

_-_**sí, cariño, no te detengas…ah**_-el tierno sonrojo de sus mejillas no se ha borrado. Su cabello se balanceaba a la par con su cuerpo. Por un instante mi atención fue para mi ventana, la lluvia casi se ha detenido y las nubes grises han empezado a disiparse._

_-_**mmm… y-yo…**_-su vocecilla me hace volver la mirada a ella. La forma en cómo se mordía el labio inferior para reprimir sus gemidos y como su interior me apretaba, me estimula mucho. _

_-_**vamos hinata… quiero sentir como te… mmm ah… t-te corres**_-jadee._

_Una de sus manos se posó en mi mejilla y me sonrió. Solo se movió unos segundos más antes de correrse y quedarse quieta con la respiración acelerada. Y yo me sentí satisfecho y tranquilo al saber que ella había alcanzado su clímax._

_Después de eso nos acurrucamos uno junto al otro, compartiendo el calor corporal. _

_Aun cuando todo parece una puta locura, no quiero que termine. No quiero despertar de esta fantasía._

_Esa fue la primera noche que ella me arrullo __susurrándome__"te amo" toda la noche._

**¸.•*¨`*•.¸****.¸¸.•´¯`»**

_Después de esa noche todo cambio. _

_Arregle las cosas con mis amigos, pidiéndoles disculpas por mi estúpida actitud, y también quise terminar bien con sakura pero ella no pareció aceptarlo totalmente, cuando quería platicar con ella, como amigos, me evitaba pero si estaba con hinata me acosaba demasiado, pero siempre trataba de no prestarle mucha atención a sus insinuaciones._

_Y hinata cambio casi por completo. Ya no era solitaria, agresiva ni irritante, de hecho descubrí que era amable, tierna y bastante aplicada. Sus gustos también eren diferentes aunque aún seguía teniendo esa preferencia por el negro y también el lila. Supe que estaba viviendo en un departamento pequeño. A veces quería tenerla en mi casa todo el día o pasarme días y noches con ella en su departamento, no me importaba donde solo quería tenerla para mí. Cuando se las presente a mis padres ella hizo todo lo posible por cumplir con sus expectativas, ya que ellos creían una chica como sakura, risueña, juguetona, y más parlanchina era más apropiada a mi actitud que era bastante simple. Pero hinata les demostró que ella podía complementarse muy bien con migo. _

_Y la rosa, bueno esta siempre estaba en un pequeño florero que le compre, junto a mi cama. A veces mi madre me preguntaba cómo le hacía para mantenerla viva y tan fresca y mi respuesta era "amándola tanto o más de lo que ella me ama". Conforme el tiempo pasaba aprendí más sobre el corazón de mi hinata, por ejemplo descubrí que la rosa podía cambiar a otros colores aparte el rojo, rosa, y blanco, como el azul cuando la hacía sonreír o el violeta si estaba nostálgica. También descubrí sus gustos, me platicaba sobre su familia y su clan. _

_Durante dos años compartimos mucho juntos, risas, besos, caricias, y noches, días y momentos de placer._

**Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::Y::**

Pero hasta hace un año mi fantasía se terminó.

No.

Fui yo quien termino con ella, después de dos años juntos, fui yo quien cambio una fantasía por una pesadilla.

* * *

y les gusto?

espero que si.

explicare algo por si los revolví:

la historia empezó con naru que nos explica que tiene un año con la rosa negra y que hace 3 años conoció a hina , estuvieron dos años juntos pero un año antes de que naru nos empiece a narrar todo, él hace algo que cambia el color de los pétalos.

bien espero y me entiendan. ahora en el próximo capi empiezan los problemas.

bueno ya saben comenten, opinen, critiquen o regañenme saben que eso me gusta

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


End file.
